


Umut

by GoddessCalypso



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Dünya'nın sonu geliyordu ve Marcus Kane'nin ölmeden önce yapması gereken bir şey vardı.





	Umut

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. sezondan spoiler içerir.
> 
> 4x10'da Belamy, Octavia için "Dünyanı sonu gelirken bile ona, onu sevdiğimi söyleyemedim." şeklinde bir cümle kurmuştu. Benim de aklıma Marcus'un Abby'e seni seviyorum dediğini hiç duymadığımız geldi ve böyle bir şey ortaya çıktı. :)

Becca Promheda’nın mezarı, uğultulardan geçilmeyen kuleye karşın son derece sakindi; keskin gözleri kapıya dikilmiş nöbetçilere ancak ölüme yakışacak bir sessizlik hakimdi. Marcus, başka bir zaman olsa bu sükûneti bozduğu için rahatsızlık duyabilirdi fakat o anda, zihni tamamen sığınağa odaklanmışken, Dünyalıların geleneklerine saygı göstermek, muhtemelen yapabileceği en son şeydi, hele ki dışarıdaki saçmalığa haddinden fazla tahammül ettiği düşüncesi içinde bir alev gibi yükselirken. Bu yüzden peşi sıra yürüyen iki askerle ansızın ve o sessizliği paramparça eden bir gürültü eşliğinde mezara girdiğinde muhafızların kendisine yönelmiş çatık kaşlarını memnuniyetle görmezden gelmişti.

“Alev koruyucusunun izniyle buradayım.” dedi kısaca, hızlı adımlarla bir an dahi durmaksızın yerdeki kapağa doğru giderken.

İki muhafızın ağır metal kapağı kaldırmasını bekledi, saklamaya gerek duymadığı bir sabırsızlıkla. Dövüşün başlaması an meselesiydi ve bir an önce geri dönmesi gerekiyordu. Metal kapak ardındaki karanlık merdiveni gözler önüne sererken muhafızların yüzlerindeki memnuniyetsiz ifadelere aldırış etmeden ağır botlarıyla basamakları inmeye başladı. Gaia’nın peşine taktığı askerlerin de kendisiyle birlikte aşağı inmelerine ses etmemişti, Indra’nın yardımıyla edindiği kısa süreyi bir inat uğruna harcamasının manası yoktu. Indra, bir şekilde Marcus’un niyetini anlamış ve Gaia’yı, Marcus’u halkının yanına göndermeye ikna etmişti. 

Doksan yedi yıl sonra, bir kez daha Dünya’nın sonu geliyordu ve Marcus Kane’nin ölmeden önce yapması gereken bir şey vardı.

Sığınağa açılan iç kapının önünde askerlere beklemelerini söyleyip kapıyı açtı; Dünyalı askerleri görmek, aşağıdakileri endişelendirebilir ve yersiz bir korkuya sebep olabilirdi. İlginç bir şekilde sözünü dinleyen iki adam, kapının iki yanında, bir elleri kılıçlarının kabzalarında tetikte, nöbet pozisyonu alırken onların tehditkar bakışları altında içeri girdi. 

Arı kovanı gibiydi içerisi; aşinası olduğu onlarca yüz, kendilerine verilen görevi yerine getirmek için orada oraya koşturuyor, Arcadia’dan getirilen malzemeleri taşıyor, kattan kata bağırıyor, durmaksızın çalışıyordu. O kargaşa içinde kimse Marcus’un sığınağa girdiğini fark etmemişti. Tüm bu çabanın boşa gidebileceği ihtimalini düşünmemeye çalışarak, Clarke ve Jackson’ın ellerinde birtakım listelerle durup insanları yönlendirdikleri geniş yuvarlak alana inmeye başladı. Adımları daha yavaştı, koyu renk gözleri dikkatle kalabalığı tarıyordu. Sürekli hareket halindeki onlarca yüz içinde aradığı kişiyi bulması çok zordu ama bu esnada bambaşka bir şey dikkatini çekti: Katları dolduran insan seli ve onu çevreleyen metal duvarlar bir an için çok tanıdık gelmişti.

Ark gibi, diye düşündü, midesinde garip bir kasılma hissederken, yepyeni bir dünyada sıfırdan başlayan ve ansızın geçmişi önünde peydahlanan, bambaşka bir insan olduğu eski hayatıyla ummadığı bir anda yüzleştirilen bir adamın hissedeceği türden bir kasılma.

Dışarıda insanlık, hayatta kalmak için birbirini öldürmeye hazırlanıyordu, buradaysa o insanlığın bir parçası, belki de sahip olamayacakları bir gelecek için canla başla çalışıyordu. Zamanın birinde, Dünya’dan çok uzaklarda bir adam, insan ırkını kurtarmak için insanları feda etmeye gönüllü olmuştu. Şimdiyse, aynı adam, insan ırkını kurtarmak için bir kez daha insanları feda etmeyi kabul etmişken gözlerini karşısındaki kalabalıktan ayıramıyor ve Dünya’ya indiklerinden beri kendini ilk defa bu kadar çaresiz hissediyordu.

“Kane?”  
Şaşkınlık dolu bir genç kız sesi kendisine ulaşırken gözlerini zorlukla halkından ayırıp sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi. Clarke, yüzünde endişe dolu bir ifadeyle kendisine doğru geliyordu.

“Bir şey mi oldu? Octavia iyi mi?” dedi sesine açıkça yansıyan bir korkuyla.

Marcus, genç kızı teskin edercesine başını salladı ve kendini gülümsemeye zorladı, sanki iki gün sonra ölecek olan onlar değilmiş gibi.

“Her şey yolunda, Octavia da gayet iyi.” dedi güven veren bir sesle. İçini kasıp kavuran endişeye karşın sesinin bu şekilde çıkmasını sağlayabilmek, biraz daha iyi hissetmesine sebep olmuştu zira şu anda halkı için yapabileceği tek şey, sakin kalmalarına yardımcı olmaktı.

Clarke fark edilir şekilde rahatlarken ama gözlerindeki meraklı bakış biraz olsun değişmezken aynı ses tonuyla konuşmayı sürdürdü:

“Abby nerede?”

Sabırsız görünmemeye çalışmıştı ama işin aslı, Gaia’nın kendisine tanıdığı süre muhtemelen dolmak üzereydi ve bunu yapmak için başka bir fırsatı olmayacaktı. 

Clarke sorusu karşısında bir an için şaşırmış göründü, hemen sonra yüzünü anlayış dolu bir ifade bürürken dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı ve başıyla arkasında kalan kapıyı işaret etti. Marcus, tebessüm eden genç kıza minnetle bakarken içten bir teşekkür mırıldandı, altında barındırdığı anlamı sadece ikisinin anlayabileceği bir teşekkürdü ve Clarke’ın anlık göz kırpışı anladığını belli ediyordu. Başka bir şey demeden Jackson’ın yanına dönerken Marcus da şansölye ofisi olarak kullanmayı kararlaştırdıkları odaya yöneldi.

Thelonious, üzerinde kağıtların dağınık bir şekilde durduğu masaya oturmuş, çatık kaşlarla odada buldukları kat planlarını inceliyor ve yanı başında duran bir kağıda hangi kata kaç kişi yerleştirebileceklerini not alıyordu. Abby ise odadaki koltuklardan birine oturmuş, Arcadia’dan ve Becca’nın laboratuvarından getirdikleri ilaçların ve medikal malzemelerin listesini kontrol ediyordu.

Kapının açılmasıyla ikisi de başını yaptıkları işten kaldırdı ve odaya giren Marcus’u gördüklerinde yüzlerinde birbirinin eşi korku ve merak karışımı ifadeler belirdi. Ellerindeki listeleri bırakıp hızla ayağa kalkarlarken ikisinin de ağzı konuşmak üzere aralanmıştı.

“Marcus-”

“Octavia, o-”

Marcus ellerini kaldırarak rahatlatıcı bir tavırla sözlerini kesti. “Gayet iyi, hiçbir sorun yok.” dedi hızlıca, ses tonu Clarke’la konuşurken kullandığı tonun aynısıydı ve söyledikleri koca bir yalandı. Sorun vardı, şu anda yaşadıkları her şey başlı başına bir sorundu esasında ama bunu sesli söylemek, içinde bulundukları durumu daha iyi hale getirmeyecekti ve böyle umutsuz anlarda, insanların ihtiyaç duydukları tek şeyin, körü körüne tutunabilecekleri bir yalan olduğunu, bu odadaki üç kişiden daha iyi kimse bilemezdi. 

“Dövüş başlamak üzere, çok az vaktim var.” dedi hızlı hızlı, kelimeleri arasında adeta nefes almadan, bakışlarını sırayla ikisinin üzerinde gezdirerek. En sonunda gözlerini, kendisiyle endişeyle bakan kadına kenetledi. 

“Seninle konuşmam lazım.”

Abby’nin kaşları hafifçe havaya kalkarken Thelonious anlarcasına başını salladı ve odadan çıkmadan önce Marcus’un omzunu hafifçe sıktı. Marcus, karşılık olarak başını salladı ve kapının kapanmasıyla tekrar Abby’e döndü. 

Yorgun görünüyordu, omuzlarına dökülen saçlarının çevrelediği yüzü solgundu, göz altlarında uykusuz kaldığını belli eden halkalar vardı ama kendisine bakan gözleri yıldız gibi parlıyordu ve Marcus’un hayatta yapmayı en çok sevdiği şeylerden biri sessizlik içinde yıldızları izlemekti. Tam da bu yüzden, söze nasıl başlayacağını bilemediği o anda, zaman kazanmak için karşısındaki kahverengi gözleri seyre daldı. Ne demek istediğini biliyordu, uzun zamandır söylemek için içi gidiyordu aslında ama nasıl yapacağını bir türlü bulamamıştı. 

Birine onu sevdiğini söylemek bu kadar zor muydu gerçekten? Altı üstü iki kelimeydi, tek nefeste söylenebilecek bir şeydi ama Marcus, Abby’ye onu sevdiğini söylemek değil, onu sevdiğini hissettirmek istiyordu; kelimelerinin genç kadının kalbine dokunmasını, zihnine kazınmasını, ruhunu sarmasını istiyordu ve bu, iki kelimelik bir cümleden çok daha fazlasıydı. 

Yavaşça ağzını araladı ama aralarındaki sessizliği bozmasına fırsat kalmadan Abby yanına gelerek tam karşısında durdu ve yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı, başparmaklarını nazikçe sakallarının üzerinde dolaştırırken yumuşak bir sesle sordu:

“İyi misin?”

Değildi. Umutsuzluk ve çaresizlik durmaksızın içini kemirirken iyi olmak, belki de yapabileceği en son şeydi. Ama o anda, kendisi için fazlasıyla endişelenen bu kadının karşısında, yüzü onun sıcak avuçlarının arasındayken ve gözleri onun yumuşak ve parlak kahverengi gözlerine hapsolmuşken tuhaf bir şekilde iyi hissediyordu. Günlerdir aradığı kurtuluş karşısında duruyordu sanki, ihtiyacı olan şey Abby’nin huzur veren sıcaklığı ve her baktığında gülümsek istemesine sebep olan güzel gözleriydi. Ellerini kadının sıcak boynuna koyarak kafasını öne eğdi ve alınlarını birbirine yaslayarak gözlerini kapattı, avucunun altında atan damar sessiz bir umut çığlığı gibiydi, Marcus’un seve seve tutunacağı bir çığlık.

“Abby, bunu sana söylemek zorundaydım. Ben-” Sesi alçalarak kesildi. Bugün buraya gelmesine sebep olan şeyi ona söylemek istiyordu, bunca zaman sonra söyleyecek cesareti nereden bulduğu. Uygun zamanı kollamıştı hep ama uygun bir zaman yoktu ve hatta zaman bile yoktu artık; şimdi söylemezse hiçbir zaman söyleyemeyecekti.

Başparmağı okşarcasına Abby’nin çene kemiği üzerinde gezinirken genç kadın da bir elini yüzünden çekip siyah saçlarının arasına soktu. Ilık nefesi, her verişinde Marcus’un yüzüne çarpıyor, onu sarhoş ediyordu.

“Bunu sana söylemeden ölmek istemedim.” dedi fısıldarcasına. Abby’nin saçlarının arasında gezdirdiği parmakları kasıldı ansızın. “Seni çok seviyorum.” Söylemişti işte; kalbi, aklı, ruhu kelimeleriyle beraber dudaklarından dökülmüştü. Marcus her şeyini sevgisiyle beraber Abby Griffin’in önüne sunmuştu, çünkü hepsi ona aitti. Tüm benliği, ona aşık olduğunu fark ettiği günden, hatta belki daha öncesinden beri Abby’e aitti.

Fısıltısı genç kadının yüzüne çarparken yanağındaki elin titrediğini hissetti bir an için ve Abby’nin aralanmış dudaklarından derin bir nefes döküldü, gülümseme gibiydi. Uzun zamandır aradığı şeye sonunda kavuşmuş bir insanın, bedenindeki sıkıntıdan tek nefeste kurtulması gibiydi.

Abby bir elini Marcus’un saçlarından çekmeden diğer elini sırtına sardı ve yüzünü genç adamın boynuna gömdü. Genç kadının nemli kirpiklerini kendi teninde hissederken Marcus da kollarını Abby’nin omuzlarına ve beline dolayarak ince bedenini kendine çekti, saçları burnunun bir nefes uzağındaydı. 

“Ben de seni çok seviyorum, Marcus.” dedi Abby, ağladığına şüphe bırakmayacak bir burun çekişi eşliğinde. Marcus kollarının arasındaki bedene daha da sıkı sarılırken genç kadının kokusunu, her zerresini aklına kazımak ister gibi derin derin içine çekti; tenini kendi teninde hissetmenin nasıl bir his olduğunu vücudunun her bir noktasıyla ezberlemeye çalıştı. Abby kollarının arasındayken içine dolan huzuru ruhuna kenetledi ve kahverengi gözlerinde gördüğü, ses tonunda duyduğu, dokunuşunda hissettiği sevgiyi kalbinin en derin yerine sakladı. 

Son günlerini bu şekilde geçirmeyi ne de çok isterdi, kolları arasında sevdiği kadınla; onun kokusu ve sıcaklığıyla sarmalanmış halde. Ama Marcus Kane’nin böyle bir şansı yoktu, hiç olmamıştı. Ve bir kez daha kendine düşen görevi yapıp halkını, daha da ötesinde insanlığı kurtarması gerekiyordu, her şeye rağmen kurtarılmaya değdiklerini umarak.

“Gitmem gerekiyor.” dedi yumuşak bir sesle, ince bedenin etrafına sardığı kollarını istemeye istemeye gevşetirken. Abby kafasını omzundan kaldırıp nemli gözlerle ve gülümseyerek kendisine baktığında elleri hala kadının belindeydi. Abby’nin sıcak avucu bir kez daha yanağını kavradı.

“Güvende ol.” dedi sesinin titremesine engel olamayarak.

Marcus titreyen sesin kalbine bıçak gibi saplandığını hissederken kendisini gülümsemeye zorladı, her zaman yaptığı gibi. 

“Sen de Abby.” 

Ve eğilip dudaklarını nazikçe kadının dudaklarına değdirdi. Abby öpüşüne aynı yumuşaklıkta karşılık verirken yanaklarından dökülen gözyaşlarının tuzlu tadını alabiliyordu ve engel olamadığı bir umutsuzluk yeniden içini kaplarken dudaklarını yumuşak dudaklara biraz daha bastırdı. 

İlk geri çekilen Abby oldu, yüzünde Marcus’un gözlerini her kapatışında kafasında canlanan tebessümü ve gözlerinde çok iyi bildiği o bakışı vardı. 

“Umut her şeydir, Marcus.” dedi en ufak bir tereddüt barındırmayan güçlü bir sesle.

Marcus, bu sefer gerçekten gülümserken son kez elini Abby’nin boynuna götürdü, parmaklarının arasında atan nabzı hissederken kendi umudunun gözlerinin içine, yıldızlara baktı.

“Tekrar karşılaşacağız.”


End file.
